Drifting Apart
by Charming Angel from S
Summary: Prue und Andy sind zusammen. Können sie nach einem Streit wieder zu sich zurückfinden, oder wird ihre Liebe nicht starkt genug sein!


**Drifting apart**

Abends in der Grossstadt San Francisco als die Sonne beginnt unter zu gehen. Menschen fahren mit ihren Autos den Strassen entlang. Die meisten haben Feierabend und gehen jetzt nach Hause um mit ihren Liebsten zusammen zu sein. Menschen laufen auf den Trottoiren um die kühle Abendluft zu geniessen. Der Wind weht durch die grünen Baumkronen. Die Sonne strahlt noch über dem Hügel. Es ist Frühling in den Staaten. Die Zeit sich zu verlieben. Die Zeit sich zu binden.

„Wir haben gesagt 16:30, nicht 17:45!", schreit ein junger hübscher Mann seine Freundin an.

„Ich sass im Stau fest!", schreit seine schwarzhaarige junge hübsche Freundin zurück.

„In letzter Zeit kommst du immer zu spät. Wieso das?", fragt er sie aufgebracht.

„Das stimmt gar nicht. Zweimal. Aber nicht mehr", verteitigt sie sich.

„Es nervt mich die ganze Zeit zu warten. Und was ist mit deinem Handy? Weißt du nicht wie es funktioniert? Wenn man zu spät kommt, ruft man wenigstens an."

„Du würdest einen Anruf erhalten, wenn Dein Handy an ist."

In der Küche des Halliwellschen Hauses stehen Phoebe und Piper, welche durch die Türe lauschen, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich geht. Sie wussten nicht wann Prue und Andy sich das letzte Mal so gestritten haben.

„Das war 12 Jahre her als Prue dachte Andy würde sich mit diesem Mädchen Carla Jones treffen.", sagt Phoebe.

„Ja. 12 Jahre her."

Die zwei Schwestern schauen sich an und lauschen dann weiter. Prue und Andy schreien immer lauter. In ihrer Beziehung gab es des öfteren Streit, aber es war noch nie so schlimm wie heute.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht."

„Andy, denkst du ich tue es absichtlich?"

„Ich beginne mich schon zu wundern."

Prue sieht in wütend an und kann nicht glauben, was Andy für ein Blödsinn erzählt. „WAS?"

„Prue, wir haben so wenig Zeit um uns zu sehen. Ich dachte es wäre wichtig für dich Zeit für uns zu haben", erwidert er.

„Ist es auch!"

„Wirklich, fragt er sarkastisch. „Sieht aber nicht so aus in letzter Zeit!"

„Hey. Ich arbeite sehr viel. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht immer hier sein kann. In der ganzen Stadt Fotos zu machen und jeden Tag Dämonen zu vernichten, ist nicht einfach. Da bleibt einem nicht viel Zeit übrig."

„Oh ja. Ich bin ja NUR dein Freund", erwidert Andy.

„Was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen?", fragt sie ihn. Doch hätte sie nie gedacht folgende Antwort von Andy zu hören .

Er schaut ihr tief in die Augen und kann nicht glauben, dass er dies jetzt wirklich zu ihr sagen wird. Aber er weiss nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Er atmet tief ein.

„Ich denke wir sollten..." er kann ihr nicht mehr in die Augen blicken und schaut zu Boden. „wir sollten eine Pause einlegen. In unsere Beziehung." Er schaut wieder hinauf und sieht nur eines in Prues Augen: Verletztheit.

Phoebe und Piper tauschen besorgte Blicke aus. Sie können nicht glauben was jetzt passiert.

Prue steht geschockt vor Andy und weiss nicht was sie sagen soll. Es ist so als hätte er mit einem Messer in ihr Herz gestossen. „WaWas? Du machst...machst Schluss mit mir?", fragt sie verletzt und geschockt.

„Nein! Ich denke nur, dass wir eine Pause einlegen sollten. Um nachzudenken." Prue sieht in fragwürdig an. „Ich meine in letzter Zeit streiten wir uns nur noch. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ein wenig Abstand haben. Unsere Beziehung neu einschätzen und so." Er schaut ihr wieder ganz tief in die Augen und kann fast nicht mehr weiter reden. „Ich meine...denkst du, dass mit uns alles in Ordnung ist?", fragt er dann.

Sie schaut ihn lange an bevor sie antwortet. „Nein. Ich..ich denke eine Pause wäre keine schlechte Idee."

Die beiden sehen sich sehr traurig an. Prue versucht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, welche am kommen sind. Und Andy hat keine Ahnung was er sagen soll.

„Also..das wars?", fragt Prue traurig. Andy nickt langsam. „Und wie lange soll diese Pause sein?"

„Ich weiss nicht. Wir sollten einfach wieder in Kontakt treten, wenn wir über alles nachgedacht haben." Er schaut zur Seite. „Es ist besser ich gehe jetzt", schlägt er vor. Sie nickt. „Okay." Man hört an ihrer Stimme, dass sie dem Weinen nah ist.

Prue begleitet Andy zur Tür. Bevor er rausgeht, tauschen sie traurige Blicke aus. Er geht und Prue schliesst sofort die Tür. Sie lehnt sich an die Tür und schliesst die Augen. Sie hört den Motor starten und das Auto losfahren.

Piper und Phoebe kommen aus der Küche. Besorgt um ihre grosse Schwester. „Prue. Wir haben gehört was passiert ist. Bist du okay?", fragt Piper besorgt.

„Nein".

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein."

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein."

„Prue..." sagt Piper und will ihre Schwester in den Arm nehmen. Doch Prue läuft weg, nimmt ihre Schlüssel und Tasche, geht wieder zur Tür, welche sie öffnet „Ich muss an die frische Luft" und geht hinaus.

Ihre Schwester stehen vor der geschlossenen Tür. Sprachlos und besorgt.

Es ist Frühling in den Staaten. Die Zeit sich zu verlieben. Die Zeit sich zu binden...

...nicht die Zeit sich zu trennen.

-----------------------------------------

Piper und Phoebe stehen immer noch im Flur. Fassungslos über das Geschehene. Besorgt um ihre grosse Schwester. Sie verstehen nicht was hier gerade passiert ist. Prue und Andy.

„Das ist nicht gut", sagt Piper kopfschüttelnd.

„Was ist mit ihnen? Ich meine...eine Pause einlegen, heisst für mich sich trennen. Oder was meinst du?", fragt Phoebe verzweifelt.

„Schon. Ich glaube auch nicht so in "Pausen einlegen". Aber sie werden sicher bald realisieren, dass diese Pause total idiotisch ist."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragt Phoebe während sie sich seufzend auf die Treppen im Haus setzt. Sie versteht nicht wieso es soweit gekommen ist bei Andy und Prue. Jetzt wo er endlich akzeptiert hat, dass Prue und ihrer Schwestern Hexen sind.

„Ich hoffe." Piper schaut zu Phoebe, welche bedrückt auf der Treppe sitzt. „Was ist?"

Phoebe schaut auf „Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Phoebe...wir können nichts tun. Es liegt an ihnen." Als sie Phoebe genau anschaut, erblickt sie etwas. "Oh nein, Phoebe. Nein."

„Was, fragt sie mit einem "unschuldigen" Gesicht.

„Keine Hexerei. Kein Buch der Schatten, Phoebe."

„Aber..."

„Nein. Kein Aber. Die Hexerei ist nur für das Beschützen der Unschuldigen gedacht, das weißt du genau. Es wird nur Konsequenzen haben...Und die will ich nicht verantworten. Ich weiss, dass du dich jetzt wegen dem Vorgefallen schlecht fühlst, aber wir können nichts tun. Sie gehen durch eine schwere Zeit. Wir können ihr nur beistehen als Schwestern, nicht als Hexen. Okay?", erklärt Piper ihrer Schwester.

Phoebe seufzt. „Okay. Hab schon verstanden. Oh man... Können sie nicht einfach verstehen, dass sie sich über alles lieben?

„Das ist nicht so einfach." Piper versucht jetzt, dass Thema zu wechseln. „Wie wärs mit Abendessen und dann gehen wir in den Club?", fragt sie.

Nach einem Moment schaut ihre Schwester auf „Ja...okay."

Sie stehen auf und gehen in die Küche. Beide immer noch in Gedanken über das Vorgefallene.

Anderswo auch jemand in Gedanken über das Vorgefallene. Prue im Auto sitzend und nicht wissend wo hinfahren. Sie kann nicht glauben was am passieren ist. Sie erfindet schon irgendwelche Dinge, warum Andy so reagierte. Vielleicht liebt er mich nicht mehr! Vielleicht trifft er jemanden anders. Sie war nie ein grosser "Gläubiger" in Pausen einlegen in der Beziehung. Sie glaubt langsam, dass es für immer vorbei ist mit ihrer grossen Liebe. Was ist nur falsch gelaufen? Er hat endlich meine Magie akzeptiert und wir sind wieder zusammen gekommen. Es ist schon ein Jahr seitdem Tag. Alles war in Ordnung! Prue hält an einer roten Ampel. Nein. Es stimmte nicht alles in letzter Zeit. Im 415 ist ein neuer Photograph eingestellt worden: Dave Marshall. Ein junger, gutaussehender Mann aus L.A. Im gleichen Alter wie Prue und sie kommen auch sehr gut miteinander aus. Und damit fingen die Probleme mit Andy an. Prue verbachte immer mehr Zeit mit Dave bei der Arbeit, aber auch in den Mittagspausen oder zu Abend waren sie oft zusammen. Sie genoss es mit ihm "herumzuhängen". Und das wiederum führte zu ihrem Zuspätkommen bei Andy. Andy mocht Dave überhaupt nicht und das machte sie wütend. Er war eifersüchtig und dies hasste sie. Deshalb haben sie sich oft gestritten in letzter Zeit. Aber das es soweit kommt, hatte sie NIE gedacht.

Als sie aus dem Fenster schaut, sieht sie ein Strassenschild mit dem Namen "Freeline Street" darauf. Dave wohnt in dieser Strasse. Die Ampel wird grün.


End file.
